Love Departure
by LyA-Qii
Summary: Baru saja merasakan Cinta, yang benar saja! Kau datang padaku dan merubah segalanya, itu hal biasa. Bagi ku kau seperti salah tempat mendarat, maksudnya tidak tepat waktunya. Disaat hatinya benar-benar menginginkan hal itu, sebuah Cinta? MarkJin/MarkNior 2Jae *little
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Departure

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Mark Tuan (GOT7), Park Jinyoung aka Junior (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship, Drama, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Chapter

Sebuah sekolah di pusat kota Seoul tampak riuh karna didatangan siswa baru, koridor utama Seoul International High School mendadak sesak oleh puluhan siswa yang penasaran dengan siswa baru pindahan dari luar kota. Sebenarnya sudah tidak asing lagi jika ada siswa baru dari luar kota namun yang kali ini tidak boleh dilewatkan, dia adalah superstar. Uhh.. berlebihan, namun itu yang terlontar dari mulut siswa disini

"Heboh sekali, memang siapa siswa baru itu?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja mengunci pintu loker pada temannya sibuk bermain ponsel

"Dia superstar? Aku tidak yakin." jawab pria yang baru saja memasukkan ponselnya

"Berlebihan..." desisnya kemudian

"Heii... kalian pasti membicarakan siswa baru itu." tebak pria yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil merangkul bahu dua temannya

"Yakk.. Jackson Wang kau membuat bahuku sakit." Pria bernama Jackson Wang yang datang tiba-tiba ini akhirnya mandapat lontaran protes

"Mark Tuan dan Kim Yugyeom yang paling terkenal di sekolahan ini..." Jackson ingin muntah saja mengatakan ini

"Kenapa kalian tidak tahu siswa baru itu?!"

"Seberapa pentingnya dia?" tanya pria berambut coklat dengan ekspresi tanpa minatnya-Mark Tuan

"Apa kalian tidak pernah menonton TV, ayolah... sering muncul di acara dance tiap minggu." kini mata sipit milik Kim Yugyeom membulat sedangkan Mark masih sama dengan sebelumnya

"Jinjja?! Maksudmu dia Park Jinyoung?" kini Yugyeom mulai heboh setelah menyadari siapa siswa baru itu

"Superstar, wow..." Jackson menatap kagum siiswa baru bernama Park Jinyoung itu

"Berhenti memujinya!" ucap Mark sebal

"Kau takut kalah populer Mark?" Mark tidak menjawab perkataan Jackson ia memilih untuk pergi dari sini

"Kurasa dia bisa menjadi member baru disini." usul Jackson masih merangkul bahu Yugyeom menatap kepergian Mark

"Mungkin akan sulit dengan keberadaan Mark hyung."

Park Jinyoung rupanya cukup dikenal di sekolah ini, risih juga setiap ia berpapasan dengan siswa lain mereka selalu memujinya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan saat bersekolah disini

"Hhhh.." Jinyoung mendesah pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia akan bertemu dengan teman baru disini

"Jangan tegang Park Jinyoung." Jung Sonsaengnim mengusap pelan bahu Jinyoung melihat siswa barunya ini tampak tegang. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk pelan

"Annyeonghaseyo... hari ini kita mendapat teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu." lantas Jinyoung melangkah maju satu langkah bersiap memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeonghaseyo... Park Jinyoung imnida, senang bertemu dengan kalian." lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Silakan duduk disebelah Jackson." Jung Sonsaengnim mempersilakan Jinyoung untuk duduk dibangku kosong yang kebetulan di samping Jackson. Pria Wang itu sedari tadi sudah antusiaz karna ia akan satu bangku dengan Park Jinyoung, bahkan saat Jinyoung memperkenalkan diri Jackson terus mengode Jung Sonsaengnim agar beliau menyuruh Jinyoung duduk disampingnya

"Hei dude.." sapa Jackson sambil ber high five, memaksa Jinyoung untuk menempelkan tangannya

"Ahh.. jangan tegang seperti itu, aku ingin kita berteman."

"Heii.. namaku Kim Yugyeom." Yugyeom tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang menyela diantara Jackson dan Jinyoung, jangan lupakan caranya berkenalan tadi. Penuh aegyo

"Aishh..!" umpat Jackson sambil memukul kepala Yugyeom pelan

"Ahh.. senang bertemu denganmu." balas Jinyoung sedikit formal

"Wahh... kau yang diatas panggung dan dibelakang panggung sangatlah berbeda atau mungkin karna ini pembicaraan pertama kita-"

"Kim Yugyeom bisakah kau berhenti berbicara untuk dua jam kedepan?" perintah Jung Sonsaengnim yang tampak terusik dengan suara Yugyeom sedari tadi

"Siap Jung Sonsaengnim..." ucap Yugyeom sambil berhormat singkat lalu kembali pada posisinya tadi

Jinyoung berjalan santai keluar dari kelasnya, bel baru saja berbunyi satu menit yang lalu. Baru ia berjalan radius sepuluh meter dari kelasnya sudah banyak siswa wanita yang berdecak kagum melihat sisi coolnya. Image coolnya keluar begitu saja membuat wanita manapun menjerit

"Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja Jinyoung lewati. Langkah Jinyoung terhenti sebentar, melihat siapa pria yang mengomentarinya

"Oohh... kau Mark Tuan ketua club dance disekolah ini?" tanya Jinyoung melihat siapa sosok yang tengah ia cari, saat bel istirahat tadi Jackson dan Yugyeom menyuruhnya untuk menemui Mark tentang kewajiban mengikuti audisi menari di sekolah untuk pesta sekolah

"Jackson dan Yugyeom menyuruhku-"

"Aku tahu, kau sudah siap sekarang?" sela Mark cepat membuat Jinyoung mendelik tak suka

"Kapan pun!" tegas Jinyoung sambil melangkah mendekati Mark, ia tidak suka wajah-wajah seperti Mark. Sangat buruk untuk kesan pertama

"B-baiklah... ikut aku." Mark sedikit meruntuki dirinya kenapa ia sedikit gugup saat Jinyoung mendekatinya, wajahnya terlihat begitu berbeda dari kejauhan sebelumnya

 _Deo saranghaji mothage hae~_

Jinyoung mengakhiri dance nya dengan sangat mengagumkan, bahkan Jackson dan Yugyeom yang duduk diantara Mark sangat heboh melihat pertunjukan langsung ini. Ia tersenyum manis melihat dua pria itu tak hentinya memberikan aplaus untuknya namun berbeda dengan Mark yang hanya diam saja. Dalam hatinya Jinyoung sedikit kecewa melihat ekspresi Mark yang seperti itu

"Lumayan.." komentar Mark kemudian

"Yakk.. Mark hyung! Kau tetap memilihnya kan?" tanya Yugyeom sedikit khawatir

"Sebagai cadangan." jawab Mark lalu keluar dari ruang latihan ini meninggal Jackson, Yugyeom dan Jinyoung. Dan lihat wajah Jackson yang ingin melempari Mark dengan sepatunya

"Jika dia lebih muda dari ku mungkin aku benar-benar melemparinya." ucap Jackson tak habis pikir, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Mark tadi

"Aku juga sedikit tidak berminat mengikuti audisi ini, tidak masalah aku hanya menjadi cadangan." Jinyoung merangkul dua teman barunya yang tampak kesal ini

"Ahh.. aku haus, ayo temani aku minum." ajak Jinyoung mencairkan suasana

"Apa ini tandanya kau ingin mentraktir kami?" tanya Yugyeom yang sangat berharap demikian

"Tidak buruk juga, kajja."

.

.

Jinyoung merasa bahagia mendapat teman baru seperti Jackson dan Yugyeom, belum lagi Jackson yang baru saja memperkenalkannya lagi dengan siswa dari kelas lain Bambam dan Youngjae

"Park Jinyoung... aku adalah fans mu." Bambam berkata sambil tersenyum, sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan sang idola

"Kau bisa mengajariku menari? Aku sangat tidak pandai dalam hal itu." tanya Youngjae sedikit memohon pada Jinyoung

"Ahh... kau memilih guru yang tepat Choi Youngjae." timpal Yugyeom setuju jika Youngjae meminta Jinyoung mengajarinya menari

"Kau harus tahu Jinyoung-ah, Youngjae kalo sedang menari seperti robot sangattt kaku." lalu tawa meledak setelah Jackson menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun ia juga mendapat jitakan gratis dari Youngjae yang tampak kesal

"Berhenti tertawa!" perintah Youngjae yang wajahnya semakin kesal ditambah dengan Yugyeom yang mengejeknya dengan menirukan gaya Youngjae saat menari yang sangat kaku

"Ku bilang berhenti!" ucap Youngjae sambil mencekik leher Yugyeom dengan lengannya dan berteriak tepat ditelinga kanan Yugyeom

"Arghh... lepaskan! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!" kini Yugyeom ikut berteriak hingga penghuni kantin sedikit ganggung

"JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak penjaga kantin yang berhasil membuat Youngjae melepaskan cekikannya dan mendorong Yugyeom untuk menjauh lalu kembali duduk

"Arghh.. appo!" rintih Yugyeom yang tampak sangat kesakitan itu

.

Dilain sisi tampak dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya terusik sejenak oleh kelakuan hoobae

"Pacarku sangat lucu..." komentar pria dengan mata tegas, Im Jaebum

"Heii.. Mark!" Jaebum menyenggol lengan Mark menyadarkan lemunan temannya ini

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya melihat Mark yang masih bergeming

"Oh?! Tidak ada." jawab Mark setelah sadar apa yang ia lihat tadinya, ia sedari tadi melihat siswa baru itu yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya. Bercanda dengan teman barunya, Mark sedikit terpesona melihat tawa Jinyoung tadinya. Bahkan ia melupakan makanannya karna terus memperhatikan Jinyoung, pria yang sedang diperhatikan Mark ternyata sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Mark dan tatapan mereka berdua sempat bertemu laku beradu

TBC

LyA-Qii is back!

Baru semangat buat ff markjin jadi aku banyakin ff ttg markjin^^ sblmnya aku ada project di ff Precious Love, tpi itu cma ada 4 eps termasuk trailernya dan itu udh mau end. Makanya aku post ff Love Departure

Tolong kerjasamanya... Kasih review yang membangun untuk kebaikan ff ini, oh ya.. follow tanpa review itu gak sopan -_-

Sorry for typo(s)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Departure

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Mark Tuan (GOT7), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship, Drama, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Chapter

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, seluruh siswa sekolah ini berhamburan keluar kelas dengan wajah senang mereka. Tanpa kecuali Park Jinyoung, pria bahkan sangat antusias mendengar bel pulang ini. Bahkan ia keluar kelas sambil menutup resleting tasnya lalu fokus pada langkahnya. Jinyoung melangkah begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sudah berada di halaman sekolah

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini latihan kan?" ucap seseorang yang Jinyoung rasa ditujukan padanya, lantas ia menoleh mendapati Mark yang sedang duduk di bangku taman

"Aku absen hari ini, boleh kan?" Mark melepas earphone lalu menyimpannya di saku blazer, ia merupakan tipikal yang tidak suka jika seseorang melanggar peraturan

"Tidak." jawab Mark sedikit ketus langsung mengundang ekspresi masam Jinyoung, orang seperti ini bagaimana bisa menjadi ketua

"Aku izin padamu, hari ini aku harus berkemas. Barang-barang ku-"

"Siapa yang peduli tentang itu?" sela Mark membuat Jinyoung semakin bermuka masam

"Yakk! Orang tua ku bahkan sudah menelpon." Jinyoung menunjukkan ponselnya yang berbunyi dan dilayarnya tertulis _eomma._ Mark menghela nafas beratnya lalu mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mengizinkan Jinyoung untuk absen

"Ahh... kamsahamnida sunbaenim." ucap Jinyoung sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu melenggang pergi, Mark menatap punggung Jinyoung dengan senyuman samar dibibirnya. Lalu kembali mengontrol dirinya

"Eomma... aku pulang!" teriak Jinyoung setelah membuka pintu utama rumah baru nya, didepan rumah sudah terdapat mobil pick-up yang mengangkut properti rumah

"Ohh.. Jinyoungie akhirnya kau datang, bantu ahjussi-ahjussi itu mengangkut barang nde? Pembantu rumah baru bisa datang besok pagi." pinta eomma setelah menunggu Jinyoung cukup lama, properti rumah sudah datang sekitar 30 menit yang lalu namun belum semua properti itu turun dari mobil karena kurangnya orang untuk mengangkut. Appa Jinyoung yang hari ini kerja dan akan pulang petang nanti.

Cukup lama Jinyoung dan para pegawai suruhan ini mengangkut semua properti rumah hingga bajunya basah kerena keringat. Ia sangat antusias melihat kamarnya sudah tertata rapi dan tempat favoritnya adalah meja belajar yang berada di dekat jendela kamar. Jinyoung menduduki kursi meja belajarnya lalu sedikit menata aksesoris yang sengaja ia bawa dari Busan beberapa diantaranya adalah aksesoris lama yang memiliki kenangan berharga

"Sehari tanpamu rasanya sangat aneh." ujar Jinyoung sambil mengambil plugy berbentuk rilakuma kesayangannya, ia sudah menyebutnya seperti benda keberuntungan untuknya. Berlebihan memang

"Terlihat lebih baik." Jinyoung tersenyum manis setelah memasang pluggy di ponselnya. Beberapa saat ia melihat pluggy yang sudah terpasang di ponselnya, kebiasaan yang jarang orang liat adalah Jinyoung yang sering melihat pluggy berbentuk pikachu ini seperti sedang melihat orang yang dirindukannya. Entah siapa dia

"Jinyoungie..." panggil eomma setelah membuka pintu kamar Jinyoung, lantas pria ini menoleh

"Ya?"

"Cepat turun, kita makan siang bersama." ucap eomma mengingatkan putra yang seharian ini belum makan siang

"Baik eomma." Jinyoung lantas meletakkan ponselnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan

.

"Bagaimana sekolah baru mu?" tanya eomma membuka topik pembicaraan

"Eumm.. lumayan hanya perlu beradaptasi." jawab Jinyoung sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Kau akan cepat memperoleh teman." Eomma tersenyum menyemangati Jinyoung yang seperti belum terbiasa dengan suasana sekolah barunya

"Baik... cepat selesaikan makanmu, eomma akan menata kamar." Jinyoung mengangguk lalu sang eomma melenggang pergi dari hadapannya

From : +82492829xxx

Sudah selesai beres-beres kan? Cepat datang ke sekolah pukul 4!

Baru saja Jinyoung membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasa asing dengan nomor ini

From : +82492829xxx

-mark

"Ish..." desis Jinyoung melihat siapa pengirim pesan ini, laki-laki menyebalkan yang mengganggu acara istirahatnya. Ia berniat untuk tidak membalas pesan ini dan Jinyoung sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk ini, namun baru akan ponselnya ia letaknya. Benda putih ini berdering terlebih dahulu, Jinyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat nomor asing milik Mark ini

"Yeoboseyo.." ucap Jinyoung dengan nada malas

 _'Yakk... bisakah kau balas pesanku?!'_ ia sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tidak mengira telinga sehatnya ini akan diserang oleh suara sekeras ini

"Kenapa? Aku sangat malas untuk latihan, menari hanya membuatku semakin cedera."

 _'Itu hanya alasanmu, ingatlah walau kau hanya sebagai cadangan tapi peraturan tetap peraturan. Datang pukul 4 tepat!'_ detik selanjutnya sambungan telepon terputus, Jinyoung hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dengan omelan Mark tadi

"Aish.. tidak mungkin aku menari lagi." Jinyoung mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang lalu menarik celana training nya memperlihatkan pergelangan kakinya yang terbalut perban. Ini alasannya untuk berhenti beberapa waktu di dunia menari yang sudah membesarkan namanya, karena keteledorannya sendiri ia melukai kakinya.

Namun disisi lain, ia juga merindukan melakukan dance yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Sekarang ia harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikan cederanya ini dari eomma untuk meminta izin nantinya

"Hhhh..." hembusan nafas Jinyoung terdengar sangat berderu, ini akibat dari lari maratonnya. Beruntung ia sampai di ruang latihan tepat pukul 4, bahkan ia melupakan kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit karena berlari tadi

"Argh.." rintih Jinyoung saat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, namun rintihan itu hanya rintihan samar

"Beruntung kau datang tepat waktu." ucap Mark dibelakang Jinyoung, sejak kapan pria itu berdiri di belakangnya? Mark memandangi Jinyoung yang seperti menahan sesuatu, dahi tampak berkerut dan cara berdirinya yang sedikit aneh

"Kau sedang akting?" tuding Mark dengan wajah dinginnya membuat Jinyoung sedikit tersinggung, ayolah dia sama sekali tidak tahu perjuangannya demi datang latihan tepat waktu

"Cepat bersiap, kita hanya tinggal menunggumu." Jinyoung mengangguk pelan lalu meletakkan ranselnya dan mulai bergabung dengan lainnya

"Hyung... gwenchana?" tanya Yugyeom memastikan, ia melihat Jinyoung berjalan sedikit tertatih tadinya

"Eumm..." Jinyoung mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan

Dua jam lamanya waktu berjalan, tampaknya Jinyoung masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya. Beruntung hari ini baru memperlajari gerakan dance dasar untuk persiapan kompetisi tahunan. Jinyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil mengatur deru nafasnya, sungguh ini melelahkan. Dua jam menari tanpa berisitirahat sangat tidak manusiawi walaupun ia pernah melakukan hal ini

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." ucap Mark berdiri diantara teman-teman dance nya, wajah pria itu basah di penuhi keringat namun entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat tampan berkali lipat dimata Jinyoung jika seperti ini. Yakk! Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Jinyoung?!

"Jinyoung-ah, kau tidak ingin pulang?" lamunan Jinyoung tersadar saat Jackson menepuk bahunya, aishh... apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisa ia terpesona dengan pria menyebalkan itu

"Ahh.. ya.." respon Jinyoung sedikit linglung, maklum ia baru saja sadar dari lamunannya

"Kajja!" ajak Yugyeom sambil menyampirkan ranselnya, disusul Jinyoung dan Jackson

.

"Hyung... aku duluan ya? Ahjussi sudah menjemputku." pamit Yugyeom pada Jinyoung dan Jackson

"Hati-hati." ucap Jinyoung sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Aku juga duluan, dah..." kini tinggal Jinyoung yang berada di halaman sekolah yang luas ini setelah Jackson ikut berpamitan untuk pulang. Ia berjalan sedikit pincang, apalagi saat menuruni anak tangga ini sangat menyulitkan langkah kakinya. Dan...

HAP

Jinyoung membelalak matanya merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung kesamping karena ia terpeleset saat menuruni anak tangga. Syukurlah ada seseorang yang baik hati menangkap tubuhnya, pria yang otomatis memeluk Jinyoung ini membantunya untuk berdiri dengan normal lagi. Memalukan sekali

"Ahh... terimakasih." ucap Jinyoung sambil membungkuk, pria didepannya ini mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum

"Tidak masalah... apa kaki mu sedang sakit?" tanya pria ini melihat kaki Jinyoung yang terpalut perban

"Hanya sedikit tapi tidak masalah."

"Jinjja?" Jinyoung mengangguk

.

"Ehem..." sebuah suara menginterupsi dua pria yang sedang berbincang ini

"Ahh.. Youngjae-ya.." sapa Jinyoung setelah menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Youngjae yang berdiri satu tingkat tangga diatasnya

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Youngjae sedikit ketus, mendengar hal ini Jinyoung merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Youngjae

"Dia baru saja menolongku, aku hampir saja jatuh jika dia tidak menangkapku." jawab Jinyoung apa adanya, ngomong-ngomong ia belum tahu siapa nama pria yang baru saja menolongnya ini

"Im Jaebum. Namanya Jaebum." ucap Youngjae mendengar Jinyoung memanggil Jaebum dengan sebutan 'dia'

"Ahh... Jinyoung, namaku Park Jinyoung." Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaebum mengajaknya untuk berkenalan, pria Im lantas menerima uluran tangannya dan tersenyum sebentar

"Sudah malam... apa kalian tidak pulang?" ucap Youngjae mengintruksikan kegiatan berkenalan pria didepannya ini

"Ahh ya... Aku duluan." pamit Jinyoung sambil melambaikan tangannya, ia berjalan berlahan menuruni anak tangga berharap tidak terpeleset lagi. Perlahan tubuh Jinyoung menghilang diantara pohon-pohon rindang di halaman sekolah

"Kau hampir membuatku cemburu." Youngjae melipat kedua tanganya bersikap seolah sedang kesal

"Uri Youngjae sedang cemburu eoh?" Jaebum mencubit pipi chubby milik Youngjae gemas

"Yakk... aku serius hyung." teriak Youngjae kesal sambil melepas tangan Jaebum dari wajahnya

"Ahh... terimakasih berarti kau sangat mencintaiku." tanpa seizin Youngjae tiba-tiba Jaebum mengecup bibir merah milik kekasihnya ini

"Yakk... bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" Youngjae memukul lengan Jaebum atas perbuatannya tadi, memiliki kekasih yang suka menggoda itu sangat menyebalkan

"Wae? Lagipula kau belum aku cium seharian ini."

"Hyung...!" seketika Jaebum tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Youngjae yang sudah malu karena ia goda habis-habisan

"Baiklah... ayo kita pulang." Jaebum merangkul tubuh Youngjae, menempelkan tubuhnya tanpa ada sekat sedikit pun. Insiden kecil tadi membuat Jaebum tahu sifat lain dari Youngjae-sang kekasih-yakni pencemburu

Jinyoung berhenti sebentar di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman kaleng, ia sudah kehabisan bus sore ini membuatnya harus berjalan kaki menuju rumah namun ditengah perjalanan Jinyoung merasa haus karena sudah berjalan selama 10 menit. Rumah dan sekolahanya terpaut 15 menit lamanya jika ia berjalan kaki, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi yang disediakan pihak minimarket. Kakinya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, Jinyoung merasa ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya. Namun kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk berjalan lagi, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus memesan taksi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tak butuh berapa lama, taksi yang Jinyoung pesan sudah datang. Tanpa ia sadari dari dalam minimarket keluarlah pria yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab atas rasa sakit kakinya ini. Dia Mark, pria itu baru saja keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa kantung plastik yang berisi makanan. Mark melihat Jinyoung kesulitan untuk berjalan, apa latihan tadi membuat Jinyoung menjadi seperti itu? Jika iya, maka ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ingin sekali Mark membantu Jinyoung berjalan menuju taksi di pinggir jalan itu namun sepertinya tidak mungkin. Ia hanya bisa melihat Jinyoung dari kejauhan saat pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam taksi yang membawanya pergi

"Maafkan aku jika itu karena ku."

Jinyoung meringis kesakitan saat dokter menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, terdapat memar hebat disana

"Ini sangat parah, bagaimana bisa kau menahannya?" tanya dokter ini sedikit heran dengan Jinyoung yang kuat menahan rasa sakit ini

"Aku barusaja merasakannya, aku tidak tahu jika separah ini."

"Tulang pergelangan kakimu renggang, jangan banyak bergerak aku akan memasang gips dikakimu." ucap sang dokter sambil mempersiapkan segala keperluannya

"Apa akan terlihat di kaki sedang di gips?"

"Tidak.. hanya gips ringan tapi berjanjilah jangan terlalu bergerak setelah ini. Hilangkan latihan dancemu." Jinyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya bersedia mengikuti semua perkataan dari dokter muda ini

"Apa orang tua mu tahu soal ini Jinyoung-ah?"

"Hyung... jangan sampai kau memberitahu mereka." tangan Jinyoung sudah bersiap untuk memukul tubuh dokter muda ini yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri. Karena memiliki wajah yang terlihat masih muda, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk memanggilnya 'hyung'

"Sudah selesai, sekarang kau boleh pulang. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Nde..."

-TBC-

Haii... aku balik lagi dengan ff chapter 2 ini, maaf klo konflik ini kurang menarik apalagi yang suka baca ff nc jujur aku gk bisa buat nc -_- ini pertanda kalo aku bukan author profesional *maaf* soal kaki Jinyoung yang sakit itu bingung udah bener belum kalo pergelengan kaki renggang itu di gips apa enggak, karna ini hanya fiksi dimohon untuk tidak dibuat baper :v

Review nya jangan lupa, aku sangat menerima kritik yang membangung dan saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Yang markjin besoknya mau digimanain tinggal koment aja, ntar aku pikir" buat diselipin di ff ini


End file.
